A Burst Of Stars
by GothicVegetaFairy
Summary: Basically it's just a oneshot where Axel and Roxas share a night of passion on New Year's Eve.And what does Axel have in store for his beloved blonde? Warning: LEMON! YAOI! Two guys luvin', in other words...


**A Burst Of Stars**

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters; I believe that privilege falls to Squaresoft and Square-enix (I think!!!) The only thing I own is the idea and my computer (which technically is my dad's so, neh…)

Anyways, if two guys in love with each other isn't your cup of tea then please, go read something else!! Well, don't say I didn't warn you…

Apologies, this is my first ever completed fanfiction so it is bound to be a bit crap. I am rather pleased with it although the second half I had to re-type when my computer decided to delete it…kills computer

Please, leave reviews, constructive criticism is welcome and I hope to see ya'll again soon when I post my Dragonball Z fanfic…

GVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVF

Roxas Hikari stood alone on a balcony overlooking the Thames. He stood there silently, watching the stars shining in the night sky. It was New Year's Eve once again and the blonde teenager found himself looking back over the last year. Only a year, but it seemed a lot longer.

He'd almost finished his final year at comprehensive and was preparing for a gap year before he left for university, friendships had been broken and new ones formed, his brother Sora had moved out and gone to live with his long-term partner of 5 years, Riku Pursell, and Roxas had discovered a lot more to himself than he'd thought.

Roxas smiled to himself as a gentle breeze blew his sandy spikes, making them sway slightly. This time last year, he'd spent New Year's alone in front of the TV, eating junk and getting totally hammered. This year-

The blonde jumped in surprise as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Axel…" He grinned, relaxing into the embrace as he leaned back against a well-muscled chest.

Axel chuckled and nuzzled his partner's neck, softly kissing a trail from the junction where his neck met his shoulder up to the edge of his jaw. "The one and only." He purred, warm breath tickling Roxas' ear. The red-head gently licked the shell of his lover's ear, laughing softly when Roxas blushed.

"Roxassss…" He breathed, sliding his hands under his partner's fitted black silk shirt and across his abdomen, loving the way the blonde's muscles twitched slightly at the touch. "Did you miss me?"

Roxas turned in his embrace and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Gazing up into burning emerald eyes, he smiled. "Don't I always?" He murmured, stroking Axel's cheek before pulling him down and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Axel's eyes shuttered and he pulled his partner closer to him, gently running his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip as he silently asked for permission.

Roxas purred and granted his taller lover access to his mouth, groaning as one of Axel's hands slipped from it's position on his waist down to his navel. He pulled the red-head closer so that they were pressed flush together, basking in the warmth that his boyfriend emanated.

Axel broke away from the kiss, gazing at the other teen as he stood, cheeks flushed and panting softly. He gently swept a sandy lock out of the blonde's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. He was beautiful; so innocent but at the same time so full of passion and lust that made him just want to take him right then and there.

"I've got something special planned for tonight." He purred, planting a soft kiss on the tip of his partner's nose.

Roxas giggled and held Axel's hands in his own as the red-head led them back into the bedroom. His ocean-blue gaze shone with love as his boyfriend drew him close into another passionate kiss before scooping him up and carrying him bridal style over to their bed.

The blonde lay back on the covers, his heart beginning to pound in excitement as he watched Axel slowly removing his shirt. Roxas felt his blood starting to boil as he watched the strip show, his breathing quickening as he felt himself growing hard. He hastily began unbuttoning his own shirt, needy for contact on his skin.

Axel moaned, running skilled hands over his nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he watched the man on the bed. He could sense how turned on Roxas was by his display and grinned as he saw the blonde's eyes close, one hand snaking it's way downwards to his belt buckle as the other caressed his chest.

The red-head leaned over the figure on the bed and pinned his arms above his head. "Now now, Roxie. That's my job." He smirked as he saw said teen's eyes open in astonishment then happiness as he realised what Axel meant.

Roxas smiled and ran his fingers softly through Axel's mane of fiery spikes. "I love you, Axel." He pulled him down into a burning kiss, tongues battling for dominance as the red-head's hands rolled the bud of his nipple between his fingers. Roxas groaned as Axel broke away from the kiss to slowly kiss his way across his chest, catching one nipple in his mouth and stroking it with his tongue.

Roxas' hands fisted in crimson hair and he tried to get more of the delicious sensation as his lover continued to tease him with teeth and tongue.

Axel grinned as the blonde let out a small whimper when he abandoned his worrying, only to earn a pleased gasp as he attacked the other perked nipple with the same fervour. "Oh Roxas," He breathed, cool air surrounding the object of his attention. "I love you so much."

He raised his head to kiss his boyfriend's lips once more before kissing a burning trail down his love's slender body. Axel purred as he swirled his tongue across Roxas' abdomen, teasingly sliding the appendage in and out of his bellybutton as if in promise of what was to come.

Roxas felt his body growing hotter and when Axel dipped his tongue into his navel, the blonde teenager couldn't help a moan escaping his lips. His back arched off the bed, hips seeking friction against his clothed erection. Desperately he tried undoing his belt buckle but was stopped by Axel pinning his arms above his head.

Roxas groaned at the way the red-head drew circles across his navel, but was ignoring the one place he needed to be touched. He made a soft plea as Axel's skilful fingers dipped below the waistband of his jeans. "Axel, please. I want you, I _need_ you. _Please_." The last word was almost a sob and his lover looked up at him, meeting his lust-filled gaze.

Axel slowly removed his younger partner's jeans, tossing them to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing as too slid out his confining garments. His hand slid gently over the bulge in Roxas' black boxers, earning a gasp of pleasure from the blonde. Axel leaned up and kissed his lover, slipping his tongue between parted lips to claim the awaiting cavern as his own, his hand gently sliding the boxers off Roxas' legs.

Pulling away from the kiss, Axel gently encircled the base of his partner's erection with his hand before gently flicking his tongue over the head. Roxas almost screamed at the touch, lips making wordless pleas to continue. The red-head licked the underside of the member before swallowing him whole.

The blonde cried out in ecstasy, his fingers tightening in his love's hair to the point where it was painful, his hips bucking up in an effort to bury himself fully in that delicious heat.

Axel held his hips down with one hand, the other pumping Roxas' erection. He alternated between licking and sucking the appendage, his hand pumping in time with his actions.

Roxas cried out as he felt heat rising in the pits of his stomach. "Axel, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" He screamed his release as everything exploded momentarily in a flash of white, spilling his load down the red-head's throat.

Axel swallowed Roxas' seed before gently licking the blonde clean of his essence. He crawled back up and kissed his partner, letting Roxas taste himself in his mouth. Reaching over to the bedside table, Axel grabbed hold of a tube that lay there. He raised himself and looked at the blonde questioningly as he coated three fingers in the lubricant.

Roxas smiled lovingly and nodded, closing his eyes as he felt himself being entered. He bit his lip at the uncomfortable sensation as he felt the digit preparing him. A second finger was added and he felt himself being stretched as Axel scissored the fingers deeper inside of him, searching for a certain bundle of nerves-

Axel heard the blonde gasp in pleasure and he knew that he had found his prostate. He removed his fingers and coated his own member in lubricant. As he positioned himself at Roxas' entrance, the red-head looked up into his partner's eyes silently asking.

The blonde smiled at the love he saw in his boyfriend's eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Axel gently smoothed the blonde's cheek. "I love you Rox." He murmured, slowly easing himself in. When he saw that Roxas had totally adjusted to the sensation of being filled, the red-head began to move, slowly and lovingly at first.

He saw that his partner's eyes were closed and he looked as though he were in pain. Afraid that he had hurt the most precious thing in his life, Axel stopped. "Roxas, you okay? Am I going too fast?" His voice was full of concern for his lover and he gazed worriedly down at him.

Roxas opened his eyes with a smile. "Axel, move.." He moaned, rolling his hips back against the other's. As Axel willingly did as he was told, the blonde moaned his pleasure at the feel of the other male.

Seeing that he was pleasing him, the red-head grasped Roxas' weeping erection and began to pump it in time to his thrusts, loving the noises that his lover made.

"Oh god Axel, harder!" Roxas moaned, feeling his heart beating faster and a familiar heat beginning in his stomach. Axel began thrusting harder and faster, the bed moaning along with them as they neared release. Then, with a cry, Roxas came, coating the red-head's perfect chest and his own, lost to the world as he rode out his orgasm. Axel came swiftly after, the blonde's walls clamping down on him in the throes of ecstasy and he came, screaming his love's name.

They stayed curled up together on the bed for what seemed like hours, embracing one another and loving the feel of their bodies pressed together. Then, with an effort, Axel disentangled himself from Roxas and began to get dressed, urging the blonde to do the same.

After a few minutes, Roxas joined Axel out on the balcony to watch the New Year's celebrations. Hearing Big Ben begin it's chimes, Axel reached into his back pocket, taking his lover's hands in his.

**:Bong:**

He sank down on one knee, gazing up into Roxas' brilliant blue eyes.

**:Bong:**

"Roxas," He murmured, I wanted to save this for the right moment."

**:Bong:**

"I wanted you to know how much I care for you, and that I will never leave you."

**:Bong:**

"I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me and I love you more than anything in the world."

**:Bong:**

Axel opened his hand to reveal a delicately patterned red silk box.

**:Bong:**

"Roxas, will you share my love and my life with me from now until forever?"

**:Bong:**

Axel opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond set in the centre.

**:Bong:**

He held it up between his thumb and index finger, gazing up into Roxas' speechless face.

**:Bong:**

"Roxas, will you marry me?" Axel's eyes burned with love and Roxas found himself almost unable to breathe.

**:Bong:**

Roxas took Axel's hands in his and lifted him to his feet. He looked into Axel's eyes, a happy smile lighting up his face.

**:Bong:**

"Yes." He whispered, a happy tear shining in the moonlight as it fell onto the ring. Axel gently slipped it onto Roxas' ring finger, smiling.

**:Bong:**

An explosion of fireworks lit up the night sky behind the pair on the balcony as they kissed passionately again and again. Roxas' heart was filled with joy as he embraced his husband-to-be, tears falling happily down his cheeks.

This would be a wonderful year, he thought, turning to watch the fireworks display behind them, his arms embracing Axel's waist as the red-head slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Happy New Year, Roxas." Whispered Axel as they kissed once more on their balcony, fireworks lighting up the sky for the two lovers, the stars shining brightly overhead.

GVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVFGVF

I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!! That will tell me whether or not to continue scribbling…for all you DBZ fans out there, I hope to get my ficlet up and running soon!! I haven't posted any of it yet because I have a tendency to leave things unfinished and I don't want to leave people waiting for a new chappie…(I hate it when people do that…) Anyways, please review!!! If you do, I'll give you a Vegeta cookie…¬ ¬


End file.
